Rue's Story
by Rueflower7
Summary: My name is Rue, you may think you know my story but the truth is yet to be told. I wasn't just that little twelve year old from District Eleven, I have a story and this is the only truth you're ever going to get...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Hunger Games or any characters and/or terms mentioned, these all rightfully belong to Suzanne Collins.

I sit by an open window and fasten a white flower into my long brown hair. Wispy strands falling loose from my tightly done plaits onto my face, blowing in the dusty wind, then resting just above my forehead. My specialty done hair must look awful by now, for I have been watching out of the window for over an hour. Nothing has passed yet, only leaves from the oaks and stray berries from the carts. I shiver as I continue to stare into the cold, darkness of District Eleven as I spot a glimpse of a peacekeeper, his white suit and darkened helmet remind me of the dreadful occasions where people are dragged off every year, begging on there knees to be allowed to stay with their families. Even the older ones never fail to have tears streaming down their faces as they enter the Justice Building and so far, there hasn't been a victor from our district for over thirty years. They have always scared me, ever since Tansy entered the games. I was eight and couldn't bare to let her go, I cried for months and so did mother. It must have been even harder for her after losing our father too- _father_

He would carry me on his shoulders above everything else and I would feel like queen of Panem, I loved his strong, caring face, his green eyes like mine and especially the way he never got angry, even when me and Tansy were naughty as children and would sneak berries for our selves and hide them in our pinafores before tucking in to the sweet fruits late at night. This was her room too and sometimes I can even smell her in the room, of course, if I ever told mother that she would burst in to tears and send me away in disgrace. At first I didn't understand why mother would send me away, but now I realise the pain afflicted upon her losing two loved ones must be unbearable, just as it is for me when I picture father's face on the front seat of the berry carts in the morning when I go to work on the fields, and when I find one of Tansy's hairpins or dresses stuffed behind a cupboard. Forgotten, just like Tansy was from the rest of Panem,

"OHHHH! AND THERE GOES THE TRIBUTE FROM DISTRICT ELEVEN TO THE DISTRICT ONE CAREER AZURE, OH I'M TELLING YOU PANEM THAT REALLY WAS A SOFT KILL AND WHT A DISAPPOINTMENT FOR HER FAMILY AND-"

Mother had dragged me away from the public screen and into the house where she locked herself in her bedroom and cried her eyes out like a child. I would have done the same, but I couldn't quite grasp the fact that she was gone. My own sister whom I loved had just been torn to pieces by someone only a few years older than her. It still pains me to think of it, as much as it pains me to think of my father. He was shot in front of me at a public execution but I still do not know what for, all I know is that kneeling on his deathbed he shouted one thing and those words shall ever be engraved into my mind-

"THE MOCKINGLY SHALL RISE AND THE HUNGER GAMES SHALL BE DESTROYED!"

He then whistled a short four note tune and the mockingjays circled him from above and sang the tune back. Later, I could not bare to go back to the house, and so I ran out onto the fields screaming and thrashing my arms in the air, but still, I did not cry. I was only six but already knew my way up and down the trees, so I scrambled up frantically and called out to the birds. And they replied.

I have climbed trees everyday since I was hardly able to toddle around the house. Father would out me on a branch a little way off the ground and I would reach my chubby arms up to the skies, laughing my head off and he would laugh too. I went today, up to the highest branches and picked berries for the local farmers to sell. They would take great pleasure in giving me small amounts of money for the juicy berries I'd have in my pockets, but that's not the reason that I do go up into the trees, I go up to hear the birds sing. I call to them and then they call back to me, always singing the same sweet melody they sang to my father that dreadful day.

A mirror is on the other side of the room, I turn to see the mirror and glance into its dusty, cracked glass at my reflection. As I see myself for the first time in years, I do not see a girl who turned twelve last winter, but a small, frail child in a huge, lumpy dress The sleeves are too long, the collar looks square and awkward and the skirt is itchy and uncomfortable. Tansy wore this dress at her reaping and my mother at hers, there is one faded photograph of my mother wearing it, she looks young and beautiful in it but now, her face has aged and is covered with wrinkles and permanent tear marks stain her skin. Her ocean blues eyes though, are lovely.

After glancing at myself a while longer, before slowly walking down the stairs to see my mother, but when I reach for the door handle I hear desperate sobs,

"OH MY DEAR HUSBAND WHY DID WE HAVE CHILDREN WHEN WE KNEW THEY WOULD BE KILLED! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM ALL AND YOU LEFT ME!"

She then falls back to quiet sobbing and I walk away from the door. But this time I do cry.

Hi everyone!

Thanks for reading I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of Rue's story and I'll try to upload the next one in one to two weeks time,

please follow, leave comments and review my story,

Rueflower7


	2. Chapter 2 - Willow

As I continue to walk down the hallway, my knees shake with fear, in less than an hour, I could be stolen away from my district, stolen away from my family and forced to murder other innocent children. If I were chosen, I wouldn't dream of making any kills myself, I know that children in the richer districts take great pride and joy in murdering people, but for me, it seems an awful thing to do. I would hide up in the trees eating berries and waiting for it all to be over, I would help people in need for I know many secrets of nature and I would run because I am fast. If they can't catch me, they can't kill me.

Tansy used to walk me to school, she would hold my hand across filthy plains and mud tracks for deporting goods to The Capitol and stay with me until we reached the small forgotten building. Schooling is not our main priority here in Eleven, we mainly focus on staying alive for as long as we can which is why I was forced to leave school after father and Tansy. I loved school, you could write to your heart's content and play with the other children on the field at break. My teacher, I think, was impressed that I had learnt so much by that young age. I was sad to leave.

After that, I spent my time mostly up in the trees, singing and picking berries, but then mother got a disease and I had to stay at home and help her. She would have died if Juniper hadn't created a remedy to save he life. Juniper is the oldest person that I have ever known, she used to tell me stories about before the hunger games was created and of the peace before the war. She would also tell me about her son who was lost to the games not long ago, how he was engaged to a beautiful woman and was expecting a son in a few months time. She was heart-broken when he was chosen, but now she cares for his son, her grandson. Thresh. I never really knew Thresh until I met Juniper, he was a giant for his age and never really spoke. Juniper loved him more than anybody else in the world, if something happened to Thresh, I don't know what she'd do.

Every year they have arrived, the two wooden boxes with engraved names and the Capitol's symbol on the back. Funerals are officially only for family and close friends, but I have already been to many in my lifetime and to think that I could soon be in one of them, buried under the ground on Hydrangea Plain. It's strange, I am not scared for my own life, but for my family's. My sister Willow especially for she is only young. Willow was born soon after Tansy died and just before father died, I loved Willow from the moment she was born and I still love her now. Mother had much pain when she gave birth to Willow and Juniper almost couldn't save her, luckily though, she did. We always play together, me and Willow, she loves it when I take her arms and spin her around, before falling down and giggling with happiness. I gave her a necklace once when we fell down finally, one with a beautiful Willow fairy engraved onto the silver. It is the most beautiful item to have ever been in our house, or even our District apart from in the mayor's house and she was so happy when I did give it to her. We would then find pretty stones and flowers to make a circle for the fairies to visit, I did enjoy the art of this, but I most of all loved the look on her face when it was done. Her eyes would light up in the sunlight and her little pink mouth wold melt into a beautiful little smile, a happy memory.

"Rue!" I hear her lisping voice and the pitapatting of her feet as she runs down the hallway to great me, "Rue!" she shouts excitedly, I found a mouse in the fields and it followed me home, can we please keep it Rue please," I calmly reach to her pocket and pull out the little white mouse. I glance at Willow to see that she is wearing her necklace, I smile.

"Ok Willow," I declare, her face lights up with excitement, "What will you call him?" I ask as I search for a box to keep him in,

"I think I'll call him-"

Suddenly, all is silent as I hear the warning bell chiming from the Justice building loud and clear, "I have to go now Willow," and then I hug her and she hugs me back, now it is time. I hurry outside and once again wash my face in the small basin before leaving the house and walking along the path,

"Rue wait," I hear my mother's calming voice and rush to hug her, tears are falling from her reddened eyes once again, but with a raspy voice she can still tell me, "Be strong my flower, be strong," and then rushes back to the house crying and I now am crying too, what will happen to me, what will happen if I am chosen for the games, what will happen to them all? The last thing I hear before I leave is,

"I'll call my mouse Rue, for good luck," her voice is clear and makes her sound older than she is, with that, I turn and leave

Hello!

I didn't expect to publish this so soon but here it is, chapter three will be available soon I hope!

Rueflower7


	3. Chapter 3 - Death Sentence

It usually takes me five minutes to reach the town square from our house but I try to savour the walk as I am now walking through what I have called my home for so many years for what could be the last time. It seems different today, for peacekeepers are patrolling every street and direct everybody in the same direction. It seems like we are a pack, all walking to the same place, all feeling the same terror inside us and all just here because we are made to. That is one thing that I hate about the games and The Capitol, ever since hearing Juniper's tale of her son in the games, his heart wrenching end with the stab of the career's sword and how The Capitol overtook Panem and made it what it is today, a controlled, prison-like environment. We have no freedom and never shall, people have tried to change things for years on end but it always ends with a single gunshot. Although I know that it is forbidden, I would like to make a difference someday, someday I want to change something about Panem. Someday.

Now, of course is no time to be thinking about that for I am next in line to be let into the square. The square is usually empty for the rest of the year, but now it scares me to think that that place could be where I am put to certain death. The peacekeeper jabs the metal tool into my finger and I obediently press it against the paper, I feel a sharp pain when I release my finger but not all because of the pain. It means that I am one step closer to my fate, and I pray that the odds will be in my favour. I then follow the other girls my age to the front of the crowd. They all wear the same terrified expression on their faces. My heart is pounding and I want to scream and cry, but I don't. I just stand there and although I am not far from the front, many heads in front of me block my view of the podium. All I can see is the bright blue hair of the Capitolised woman conducting the reaping. I imagine that she is enjoying every single moment of this and shall continue to even after District Eleven's tributes have had their pictures projected in the sky. That's just what The Capitol are like.

Thirteen. Thirteen times has my name been put into the pot increasing my chance of being picked by much more than someone of my age should have. I had no choice but to get tesserae, my family would have died without the extra grain. Everything I do is to to save my poor family. To save Willow. I hear the sound of the escort's heels striding up to the platform and try to recall her name. This Games escort has most probably been reaping tributes from Eleven for years, they never seem to change. I remember Tansy telling me all about The Capitol, she said that they were heartless people who cared for nothing more than looks and The Hunger Games, which was their favourite source of entertainment. She told me all about Cæsar Flickerman and his different array of wigs and coloured suits, a different one for every Games; she told me how people would bet on who would win The Hunger Games, throwing money away carelessly for fun; and she told me how they didn't care what happened in the Districts at all, even if we were all dying. Sometimes I really think that we are.

Welcome! welcome! Her voice is sickly sweet and I can't bare to listen to her as she recounts last year's Games. A tall girl in front of me falls to her knees in fright so I can now see the podium. Her dress is blue to match her hair, it is not the greyish blue colour of my dress, but more the glowing ocean blue of The Capitol. I feel sick purely at the sight of her. Eventually, she walks over to the large container and spins the white paper around inside. I am shaking more than ever before as she reaches her pale hand inside to pick out a name. She moves her fingers around the container before resting her neon purple nails on one slip of paper. Then loudly and clearly she reads out the name with her Capitol accent, at first I hear nothing but then I hear one word and nothing more,

"Rue-"

Before I can even hear my last name announced, I fall to my knees and clasp my hands to my head. Right now, I don't care who is watching me, My tears should be pooling on the ground but I must be brave, strong. Like my mother said. Hundreds of pairs of eyes fall on to me as I find my way through the crowd of children and approach the podium, Peacekeeper on either side of me. I imagine Willow watching me in The Games, her eyes filled with terror and pain, my mother will be in anguish to lose yet again another child to them, for there is no chance of my survival. I feel cold and begin to shiver in my cotton dress and I almost slip on a patch of ice. Luckily, I regain my balance and continue to the podium. Her hand is cold and hard as I shake it and she congratulates me for being chosen. I am barely paying attention to her words as I look out to the crowd, my vision is suddenly blurred with tears so I stand aside and continue to watch The Reaping. Poor mother, she won't even know for another few minutes about my terrible luck. The mayor looks ashamed, as do all the other district officials for a twelve year old has been chosen for the games and in Eleven, that can break the hearts of many. She then proceeds to the boys' container, again carefully fingering the pieces of paper before choosing one and opening it,

"Aspen Forther,"

At first I fail to recognise the scrawny looking tribute glumly pacing towards the podium. But then I realise that he does look familiar. he lives with Thresh and Juniper and is often ploughing the fields near where I sell my berries. He is only twelve I remember but has been properly working for many years. He looks ill and frail and always has I remember that Aspen does has an illness, an illness that cannot be cured even by Juniper's strongest remedies. Juniper will be devastated. Many whispers are scattered around about the terrible odds of District Eleven this year but just as Aspen finally reaches the platform,

"I volunteer!"

Eyes turn to where the sound is coming from and I recognise Thresh as he charges down the isle and up to the podium, everyone is taken for words as Aspen slides back into the crowd and Thresh stands in his place. _Poor Juniper. _I think,

"Oh how wonderful, a volunteer!," she exclaims clapping her hands excitedly unlike the rest of the District who look as grief-stricken and lost as usual,

" Now what is your name?"

"Thresh," he tells her and reaches forth to shake my hand. I shakily accept and I feel helplessness like I have never done before. A single tear rolls down my cheek, but that is enough to send many others to tears,

"Then I can proudly present the tributes from District Eleven for The 74th Annual Hunger Games, Thresh and Rue!"

And with that I am dragged away to the Justice building to await my death sentence.

Thank for reading and please review and follow!

Rueflower7


	4. Chapter 4 - Goodbye District Eleven

**I do not own Hunger Games, only the characters that I have invented.**

The peacekeepers lead me up the stone stairs of the Justice building and through a large wooden door to a large room decorated with nothing but two leather chairs with purple cushions and a table with a vase of white roses on top of it. I sit down on one of the chairs and quickly undo the plaits in my hair. Tears begin to spring from my eyes and I bring my knees to my chest, awaiting the peacekeepers. Nothing in the room reflects District Eleven one bit, it all reflects the Capitol and Snow himself. Are they trying to take us away our Districts before we've even left? I imagine the train with the escort, mentor, Thresh. None of them shall even try to help me win for they know that a tribute as young as me has no chance. I notice a bowl of fresh fruit next to the flowers, much fresher than anything we are given in Eleven, for although we provide the crops for all of Panem, but barely any we can keep for ourselves. I do consider it, eating a ripened apple, or a succulent orange, but taking the fruit would be out of the question... How could this have happened? How could I have been chosen for The Hunger Games when my family needs me so much? They won't be able to survive and Willow won't be able to earn money for years and by then she'll be eligible for Reaping and ... I have to remain calm, throughout this whole experience I can't let my nerves get the best of me otherwise I'll die for certain.

Things have changed so much since this morning when I was calmly waiting for this to begin. Then, I had no idea that I would be Reaped, no idea that Thresh would volunteer no idea that I would have to leave District Eleven forever. District Eleven has been my home since I was born but it has never acted as a home to me. If the Capitol wasn't in power, then maybe my family would have had a chance at a better life here and maybe one day, it could be the home mother and Willow deserve.

After a while, I hear three knocks quietly on the door and almost immediately, my mother bursts into the room and throws her arms around me in a desperate

way,

"Oh Rue!" she cries, her eyes welling up with painful gasps and tears, "Why did it have to be you, it could have been anyone else but it to be you my flower! Oh Rue I shall miss you so much"

"Calm down," I tell her, desperately trying to her a scrap of hope, "I can win this, just believe in me please!" she pulls back and stares at me, her eyes now stronger and for the first time since father died, she seems almost capable to look after Willow and for a second, her eyes light up for she is almost happy for me. Even though she knows that this is the last time she will ever see me. She believes. Now I am crying too for there is no way to hold back my tears and she hugs me again, before a peacekeeper enters the room and pulls her away,

"Stay safe! stay strong! you'll survive! I am certain my sweet flower!"

I am sure that I can still hear her pleads and cries outside of the door as she leaves me unwillingly. Forever. As I return to the seat, Willow bursts into the room,

"Rue, where are you going?"

Her voice is soft, sweet and she is scared, I can see it in her eyes,

"Willow! Oh Willow I'll miss you so much! Willow, I have to go for a while but I promise I'll come back for you someday. Don't forget me Willow,"

She stares at me for a moment, her pale face is sad and he blue eyes are filled with tears,

"I got you a present,"

She places a small silver chain into my palm and i stare at it, suddenly I realise,

"Willow, your necklace?"

"Yes, for luck," she tells me.

I take her tiny hands and look at her, a sad smile is brought to my face and I wipe a tear from my eye. Her hair is tossed messily around her face, her dress is colourful with patchwork and string and she just looks so free. I hope that one day she will be free and I hope that Willow shall never have to be reaped and that she won't have to live her childhood in fear of death. I can't hope for anything anymore, there is no hope in Panem,

"Willow,"

I am crying now and so is she, I hug her tight and wipe her eyes,

"'You have to go now, I'm going to miss you so much,"

I see a peacekeeper at the door and gently let go of her frail hands. She runs away slowly and her necklace remains in my sweaty palm, the silver emblem casting light towards the door in the tint of sunlight through the shutters on the large window. It is now only a matter of time before I am taken to the platform to board the train that will take me from my district forever. I must stop thinking about it like that, I promised Willow that I would come back to her and I will, for she is my sister and I cannot break that promise. I must win The Hunger Games for Willow.

Suddenly, the door again creaks open but it is not a peacekeeper who walks in. It is Juniper,

"Rue my dear!" she cries and rushes towards me. She takes my hands,

"Oh Rue dear, do not be afraid, Thresh shall look after you he shall help you through this oh-"

"It's ok Juniper, I'm sorry you have to lose Thresh,"

"Don't worry about me, I shall be fine," her eyes are teary and her face seems even older with the sadness in her heart,

"You can change Panem for me Rue change it to what it was before,"

With that she leaves me, confused and scared. What does she mean Thresh will help me, he always seemed so sad and lonely. I guess I'll find out soon. This time when the door opens, it is two peacekeepers walking into the room, they escort me from the Justice building and I feel so frail. It is beyond terrifying as I enter the station and see my family behind the bars on the platform to separate us forever. I feel like crying now, but I can't. I look at mother and Willow and step onto the train remembering their saddened faces clearly. I clench the necklace in my hand and the train begins to move slowly. I feel my heart has been torn in half forever as I finally say Goodbye to District Eleven.

**Thank you for reading please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Train Ride To My Fate

At first I just stand there, staring at the many different jewels and relics displayed on the train. There is a golden chandelier, a parade of velvet purple chairs and tables filled with amazing, delicious looking food. I approach the food table and glance down at the various fruits, pies, breads, stews and food that I have never before seen in my life! I then turn to the pictures on the walls of the train, just the traditional Capitol pictures you see now, President Snow, The Hunger Games Arenas and District Thirteen... My father once told me about District Thirteen, how it was torn apart by the Capitol's bombs in result of The Uprising 74 years ago,

"It was not our fault Rue," he had told me,

"The Capitol were just too powerful then and nobody ever stood up to them after what they did to those people who only wanted freedom!"

My mother was often worried about my father's political beliefs...

"You are nothing but a farmer in the fields of our District, what right do people like us have to the people up there in The Capitol, it will wnever happen and you will get in much trouble if they find out about you!"

"If it means equality, then I will survive...

I had watched my mother and father have that conversation, from the top of the staircase, before Willow was even born. I had never seen father so upset, he truly believed in what he thought was right...

"Ah Rue my dear, I have been looking for you everywhere, it's time to come and meet your mentors." My escort, Leto, I think her name is, beckons me towards the next carriage. I know better than to refuse this awful woman and follow her. She has changed outfits since we arrived on the train, now she is wearing a lilac dress lined with gold string and green feathers, her wig has also changed, now it is a bright green with silver stripes. I have never seen that colour before and I never wish to see it again. Unlikely, for soon I'll be in The Capitol. In the next carriage there is a large dinner table with four places set out, Thresh is at one end, our mentors sit opposite each other and there is one place at the end for me. I quietly sit down, trying to look strong, I don't think I'm doing a very good job...

"So Rue, my name is Chaff and this is Seeder, we will be your mentors this year," I recognise them both from previous games and think hoe difficult it must be for them, every single year they mentor children who have no chance of survival in the games, children who usually die in The Bloodbath. Thresh has a good chance of winning the games, he is really tall and one of the strongest farmers on the fields, Chaff seems to have picked that up already. I suppose that they have already spent time talking to him about strengths and weaknesses. I smile slightly at them before returning to my food,

"What are your strengths and weaknesses, Rue," Seeder looks at me and I can see hurt in her eyes, perhaps I remind her of a lost sibling, or a tribute she killed once in The Arena,

"Well, my strengths are that I know about plants, I can climb trees, I can use a slingshot and I am very fast, my weaknesses are that I am small and haven't tried using most weapons," it feels weird to say this to them but I still try to sound stronger than I feel,

"Good," she says, "We can work with that," she smiles at me, she seems nice.

"Now Rue," Chaff sounds very sure at what he is saying,

"We want to make you appear small and weak, but not too weak before the games, Thresh you need to be strong, but mysterious. Rue, you also need to be very quiet," I do not protest to this, but I know that they do not believe I can win or even close to winning, so that's why I have to act so weak, because I am. Maybe I could prove them wrong... but I doubt it...

I finish eating my dinner, delicious pasta with a meaty sauce and a sweet tart with cream and go to my bedroom chamber. It takes me a while to find it but once I do, I can't help but lie straight down on the mattress and cry. There are many pillows and covers on the bed, but it feels really uncomfortable compared to my tiny one back in Eleven. I feel so far away from there now, what will mother and Willow be doing right now? Will they be able to cope alone? Will they be able to cope watching the games at all this year? I suppose I'll never know...

I must have fallen asleep eventually for when I open my eyes, the sunlight is gleaming brightly through the window. At first, I think that I am back a home with mother and Willow, but then I gather my surroundings and remember the train. I quickly dress and leave my bed chamber. I walk to breakfast slowly but still arrive before Thresh who must have slept in. There are too many foods to choose from when I reach the table, but end up just wanting to eat a slice of lightly buttered toast. That is all my stomach can manage, but I have to prepare for The Games, so I force myself to eat more. After breakfast is done, I meet Thresh in the hallway,

"Hi," I say, unsure what I _should_ say to him,

"Hi," he says, we stare at each other for a second, "I'm sorry Rue, that you were chosen. It's not right,"

"Thanks," I tell him, he continues to walk and I walk the other way to explore the train. The carriages seem endless but eventually, I reach the one second to the front. I hesitate when I reach the doorway between the second and first, for Chaff and Seeder are talking. Talking about me,

"She'll never survive, not even a day in The Arena," Chaff sounds angry and Seeder looks upset,

"We have to at least let her try... she could surprise us!" Seeder tries to sound hopeful but still seems scared,

"I doubt it," Chaff retorts, "She will never be worth anything in these games and it will be no time at all before the other tributes figure that out too!"

"Hope Chaff. Hope!" with that she turns away angrily and walks towards me but I quickly hide from sight. Is that really what I am? Just a tiny child who can't have a chance at The Games? I stare sadly out of the window and see the vast countryside before my eyes and then I see a bundle of light and grey buildings at the end of the road. We have reached the Capitol and the train ride to my fate is over...

**Thanks for reading everyone,**

**Chapter Six coming soon and please take a look at my new story Bellatrix too!**

**Please review and tell me what you think,**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Could This Be True?

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews and especially to EzmiTallie for reviewing multiple chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I still ****don't own The Hunger Games :(**

Leaving the platform is fast, we are hurried off the train and directed towards the entrance to a building where many people are waiting to catch a glimpse of us. Us, the tributes from District Eleven, the ones they know have no chance in the games at all... They barely look like people, their odd hair styles and clothes, I watch their expressions as I pass by, carefully guarded by peacekeepers expecting for them to be sorry that we have to do this. I must be wrong for they only cheer louder once they see us and laugh at how frail I must look. My hair is in a huge mess all around me because I couldn't find a hairbrush of any sorts on the train. And I found no spare clothes apart from my spotted dress from... earlier. I suppose they want us to look natural, from our Districts. I try to ignore the cheering crowd and walk past quickly but Thresh grabs my arm and I freeze,

"Wave," he barely whispers in fear of being heard, "to make them happy," I look him in the eye in disbelief and confusion and then turn reluctantly turn to the excited faces of The Capitol, I smile sweetly and timidly and wave at them like a scared little girl. Not much of an act, but it takes them off their feet and they cheer even more loudly, their faces lighting up in the bright sun. _There Chaff, is that good enough for you?_

We are then bundled quickly into a grey room with a large window so that we can still be seen by The Capitol and I notice a camera at the back of the vast array of colour. Will mother and Willow be watching this right now? My eyes are then drawn to a woman wearing what seems to be a large yellow fruit on her head and she is waving violently at us, Thresh sees her too,

"I shall _never_ understand The Capitol," he says,

"Neither shall I," I tell him.

We are still closely guarded by two peacekeepers but Leto seems to have disappeared within the crowd... she probably needs to change into another ridiculous outfit. This morning I saw her in a mango ballgown and a scarf made with jewels and some sort of fur! How can that even be attractive at all here and if it is, what will they do to me? I won't allow them to do anything to me, whiskers, headpieces nothing. Nothing that shall take me away from my home. In a sudden jerk, the room moves upwards and I quickly grab on to a wall, realising that it is a lift. probably to where we shall be staying for the few moments before we are killed. Thresh is also frantically holding on, losing his balance but the peacekeepers keep entirely still in the middle of the room. The lift takes a long time to reach the top and I count every time I hear a beep...

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six...

Seven...

Eight...

Nine...

Ten...

Eleven...

The lift comes to a halt on, surprisingly, the eleventh floor of the building. I fall to the floor feeling sick inside and I begin to cry, Thresh hurries over to comfort me but is grabbed by a peacekeeper and dragged out of the lift. The other one then grabs me off the floor and pulls me out too, do they have hearts at all? As soon as we are released the peacekeeper injects a needle into my arm and all I can hear are the fading sounds of their voices in the darkness of my vision.

"Rue?" I hear Thresh's voice, "Rue? I gently open my eyes to see his face but it is all still a blur,

"What happened," I croak, my voice hoarse and throat painfully blocked up,

"I don't known Rue but they're all gone now... Leto gave them a huge scolding at giving her newest tribute a black eye!

"A black eye, what?" my head is still dizzy but now I can see more clearly and Thresh guides me to the gold framed mirror on the crimson wall. I open my mouth to speak, but Thresh beats me to it,

"Don't worry, they'll be able to fix it once they begin to prepare you-"

"Prepare me...?" my mind is elsewhere but I suddenly flash back to reality, my heart sinking as I realise what he means,

"We should really be downstairs already being prepared for our first night, but there was a delay in District Twelve's Reaping, something about a volunteer? Anyway... they delayed the whole process massively but we should be called for soon, meanwhile, you should check out this place. It's amazing!

I take a sip from a glass of fruit flavoured water and enter the next room via the sliding door to my left, there is a girl at the entrance who seems about my age and she offers me another glass of something and points to my eye, she doesn't speak to me and I understand why. She is an Avox, I'm sure she is - father told me about these Capitol slaves who are taken from their Districts and forced to work for the rich hooligans who live here, and they have their tongues cut clean off which just seems plain evil to me,

"It's ok," I tell her, "you _can_ speak to me," she shakes her head and leaves me quickly with the glass of orange liquid, " Thank you!" I shout, she turns and bows to me which is a good enough response I suppose. I continue to enter the room, taking small sips from the glass, it tastes tropical and exciting, alike the clothes and pets of The Capitol and yes I mean pets, they have rainbow coloured dogs. The room has a blue bed with golden lining threaded onto the cover and seems high above the ground. There is a sign on the door but my head is too fuzzy to work out what it says. I perch on the bed and pick up a small device on top, I press the first button and the light turns on, second the door closes and third, the cupboard opens revealing a darkened outfit that I recognise as training uniform. And the number on the back is eleven.

I hear a small knocking sound and stand up to open the door where Leto is waiting with a band of Capitols,

"Come Rue we must leave now to get you prepared," I am stuck for words as I look at her orange mermaids costume and golden wig, she turns to a person with purple hair,

"Frail thing isn't she," she says, "Won't last a day in the arena!" they laugh and I hold back my tears, "Anyway, we shall have to try," Wit that she grabs me and pulls me into another lift where Thresh is waiting, the prep team discuss us until we reach the bottom but now I'm more stable in the lift and stay on my feet all the way down. When we reach the floor, I am immediately placed in a bathtub by a woman dressed in black and silver with magenta hair and brutally scrubbed until the water has long been cold. Then, I am left on a table in a white nightdress behind a curtain, all alone. I close my eyes and dream of mother and Willow. All my belongings tossed carelessly into a basket to be removed from me until I am placed in a box and sent to my District, at least I will be with my family then.. won't I?

**Thank you for reading I hope that you enjoy this next chapter and if there are any characters you want me to add in then please tell me in a review. Chapter Seven coming soon and will come faster the more reviews I get (Constructive criticism is welcome)! Remember to check out my other story Bellatrix and keep a look out for a new story from EzmiTallie coming soon on her account!**

**Thank you,**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	7. Chapter 7 - Perhaps I Have a Chance?

**Sorry it took so long but Chapter Seven is finally here!**

After lying there for so long, I felt hazy but was forced into a small farmer's dress but in many Capitol colours like blue, purple and aquamarine. Thresh is dressed as a farmer costume to I notice as I walk to greet him by the horses, this is not surprising seeing as our tributes have been dressed like this since forever. We then enter our chariots second to last and I get my first real look at everyone; the District Twos appear to be terrifying dressed in their golden armour and so do the District Ones even though they are dressed in bright colours and feathers. The noise is indescribable, just violent cheering and the light all around me is blinding. I try to look scared and vulnerable but I can't avoid being angry at the Capitol. We begin to travel and I see the presenters at the far end of the path and the president sitting at the throne of honour at the top, he is looking down on us and always will do, even to the victors of these games. The ride is almost over and I turn to see the District Twelves behind me and can hardly believe my eyes as they are covered in flames, bright orange flames. The crowd seems to go wild at this and I am relieved when it is all over and I can return to the eleventh floor of the Training Centre to sleep.

I do not remember much more of the previous night, only being taken back to the floor and placed on the large bed before being fiercely awaken in what seemed like only a few moments since I had closed my eyes, by Leto in a turquoise morning gown,

"Come dear, it's a very big day - today you start your training,"

My heart drops like a stone at the thought of having to go and watch people throwing knives and spears at targets and judging when they should kill me in The Games, but I have no choice but to go...

I feel different today as I sit down by the breakfast table and a girl Avox brings me a glass of red juice, my black eye has miraculously disappeared but feels strange anyway and I feel clean and covered with unnecessary makeup... my dress is different too, just a purple nightgown but it feels silky smooth - What have they done to me is my first thought - they have made me into one of their Capitol dolls when I only wanted to be a little girl climbing the treetops of District Eleven, we could have all survived like that for many years if The Hunger Games wasn't here; it is the only thing stopping us from being a proper family... I hope they will still think of me as family when I am out there in the arena, what if I make a kill. I just beg that Willow doesn't watch the games. I never did, since Tansy at least...

The Avox leaves me and I notice that she must not be much older than me and she does not look like someone who recently committed an unforgivable crime, but in Panem lots of things are unforgivable - except in the arena. She resumes her position at the back of the room and I am about to attempt to talk to her when Chaff and Seeder enter and sit down opposite me,

"Hello Rue," Seeder says sweetly, "How are things going?" I want to tell her how scared I am about meeting these people and how I really don't want to be murdered or even have to enter the arena but I just mumble that I am fine - for Chaff is waiting for me to admit how scared I really am,

"Are you excited about training, Rue? he asks me like he is talking to a small child,

"Yeah, I suppose I am Chaff,"

"What Chaff is trying to say is don't be too afraid out there, make some friends," Seeder smiles and look at me like she is talking to me like a friend or a family member, rather than someone who is preparing me for The Hunger Games. She then looks at Chaff, annoyed. They then leave me in peace to finish my breakfast and get ready to leave. The building makes me feel so small and I imagine what Willow would do if she saw this place, her little voice, _Look Rue I found my teddy, Rue! Rue! Come play with me, Rue, where are you going..._

My family always tried to avoid watching the games because it wasn't right, but sometimes we had to when we were passing by the square. But even if you don't watch The Hunger Games you know whenever a District Eleven tribute has died because the heart wrenching shrieks of their families echoes through the dusted streets, I try to picture home in my mind - just sitting there in silence. Perhaps Juniper will look after Willow when my mother gets upset, she always did for me when I was young like her.

After breakfast I change into my training clothes and look around the floor for Thresh, he is waiting on one of the sofas for me and I smile weakly,

"So," he says, "How did you sleep?"

"Oh um.. I was fine thanks if that's what you mean, different to Eleven that's for sure,"

Leto comes in dressed in a silver puffed tutu with green and pink swirls and beckons us to come to meet our fellow tributes, so we follow her down and enter the room where I am facing my fellow murderers.

Thresh walks straight in and looks to me as to say, _come on Rue, make a good impression, _so I follow him and wonder around the stations, before settling at the plants and naming in silence which ones are edible and which ones aren't, just simple things really so it is hard for me to watch the other young tributes from non career districts failing miserably at this. When I have finished, I watch the careers throwing knives and spears at dummies and my stomach knots, soon they will be throwing them at me and there is nothing I can do about it, except if I have an ally... Yes, I can get an ally and we can escape the careers together and I could even win The Games - but there is nobody here who would be remotely good enough to fight the careers and who would not be completely murder crazy; Thresh wouldn't want to be held back by me seeing as I am so young for The Games and all the other tributes seem to all have allegiances already. There is always the Twelves, they look as if they may need a good ally, well the girl seems like she could cope on her own and the boy seems to be staying away from everyone so I guess they're out of the question really... but I could always try...

_Ouch,_ I stumble to the floor as the District One boy powers past me and purposely hits my shoulder,

"Nice one Marvel, " cheers his District partner as I quickly get up and walk away with their laughter and mocking conversation still audible,

"She's gonna be a soft-kill and that's for sure," I hear him reply as they begin to archery against the targets and then sword fighting with the dummies, casting off their limbs but not a second thought of what they must be feeling and how awful it really is to kill someone. but I guess that I should just let them be, they'll kill me anyway. I don't notice where I am going and crash into the District Twelve girl, Katniss, I think her name is, and she looks at me with kind eyes, like she feels sorry for me,

"Oh sorry" I say and I walk off in another other direction with tears streaming down my face, I can't let anyone see me like this or I am dead already, but when I turn again she is still looking at me like I am somebody she knows. Maybe this allegiance could work after all.

**Thank you for reading and please review, Chapters will come more quickly the more reviews I get!**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	8. Chapter 8 - Like a Little Fairy

**Chapter Eight,Yay!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games**

As I awake to the sound of Leto's shoes pacing around the breakfast table only days from the start of The Games, only one thing is in my mind, _private training. _I walk to greet her and Seeder is there where, Leto leaves me to talk to Seeder alone and goes to find Thresh. She tells me how getting the right type of score could depend on how I do in the arena and how I have to make the right impression,

"I know we wanted to make you seem small and weak at first, but now I think you should show off some of your skills - climb something or use a slingshot, do whatever you think you are best at but still be quiet whilst you are there,"

"Ok, I'll try my best, but don't expect much of a good score from me," I reply timidly,

"I'm sure you will do just fine Rue, just fine," she is looking me in the same way Katniss did - like someone they have lost who close to them, a sister or another close family member, or maybe even an ally from The Games who was lost like I will be. Seeder can see what I am thinking,

"I don't want you to feel that this is a death sentence Rue, you could win The Hunger Games," she tells me but the hope in her eyes is little,

"I doubt it, no twelve year old has ever won the games,

"They've come close Rue, very close, and you're smart, small and people wouldn't expect much from you so you could prove them wrong. You _could _be the first," she turns and leaves the breakfast table, smiling weakly at me as she enters the lift to go and meet Chaff and I am left alone to think before I prepare for the day. My life is so different now, like something entirely new that I never imagined! If I had known then that I would have been coming here I would have cried, I could have known whilst me and Willow were turning cartwheels in the meadows and never believed a word of it. I could have looked at Thresh and never imagined that he would be anything else but Juniper's son, but in fact he is more like an elder brother to me now. I would have hugged mother like I did when I was Willows age and cried into her arms about it and asked her why it had to happen to me but- I only found out at The Reaping and that's why it was so upsetting and how The Hunger Games rips apart the innocent families of Panem every time a name is read, every time a canon sounds and forever past that.

I am a tribute of these games, so I am just a piece of The Games that they dress up so that I put on a good show and am unneeded once I enter the arena, for then they just need me dead in the most interesting way possible.

I return to my sleeping quarters and get dressed into my training outfit like I did yesterday, but today is not my day of training with the other tributes, I just have to sit with them until it is my turn for the individual assessment. I tie my hair back into a loose ponytail, thinking of how I used to do Willow's hair every morning. I would braid it into plaits before she went to sleep then when she awoke I would brush it and fasten it with a ribbon and it would be frizzy and curly all around her face. Frizzy describes Willow well, as do Bubbly, sweet, caring... for a moment I can see her as if she is in front of me, her eyes shining in admiration of her big sister like the time I climbed a tree to fetch her teddy she had thrown up there and brought it back to her arms. She never was angry or upset with anyone, just her own bubbly self who was always playing with the butterflies and dreaming about fairies. Once we made a fairy stone circle in the meadow and asked them to bring her good dreams and happy memories, the sun shone down on it and shone down on her beaming face. We would sing a song I created for her about The Willow Fairy and dance until sunset barefooted in our homemade cotton gowns,

_Oh precious fairy of the willow tree_

_Let your light shine down on us and see_

_That though times have been tricky for us_

_And though we are not old and wise_

_I wish to tell you to your eyes_

_To let you know this is my only wish_

_This is my special wish_

_This is my precious wish_

Not much, I know - but it made Willow happy all the same and seeing her happy made me happy too.

I wonder what Tansy was doing before her private assessment, she was probably not sitting on her Capitol bed thinking of our family, _was she? _I never knew her well enough in that way but maybe one day before her games she did sit and think of us and I wonder if she did when her body hit the ground and the canon sounded in the arena. Poor Tansy, somehow I have got to win The Hunger Games for Tansy didn't and if you don't win The Hunger Games then you are dead. Dying scares me a lot, but it is already too late to be scared.

I meet Thresh and we are escorted down to the training centre where we all sit in silence in a small room and one by one are called for our assessment, the Ones look smug as they enter, looking back at the other one as if to say,_ this is easy. _It's the same with the Twos but past that, apart from the Fours, they all look terrified. By the time aThresh is called for his turn, there are only four of us left: Me, Thresh, Katniss and the Twelve boy who I think is called Peeta. Thresh exits into the assessment room looking strong but still looks back at me. After ten minutes, I hear my name called and all goes dizzy and dark as I stand up and walk forwards. I try to be brave as I enter the room and hear the bellowing sound of someone's voice from the platform above,

"You have ten minutes to present your chosen skill," he says and they all look at me. I immediately run over to three piles of plants and tear them apart to fine shreds before attaching them to hard, sharp stones. I then find some wood and string and craft a quick slingshot, before launching the stones at the dummies. I had to be careful for the plants were poison, but they seemed impressed enough seeing as I am so small even for my age. I then see a stretch of rope leading from the ceiling and climb up it until my hands hurt and then seeing that I have reached the top, I am level with the game makers for a second, before I climb down the rope and jump onto the mat below. I then turn and leave the room watching as Peeta enters looking bewildered already.

"So Rue my dear how did it go," Leto and her team all cluster around me excitedly, back on the eleventh floor

"It went fine, I guess?" I am tired now and relieved to be able to relax on one of the velvety sofas and watch our scores. The Ones and Twos score highly of course but the others score averages of around five to eight, Thresh scores an amazingly high score of ten which is equivalent to Cato and Clove from District Two, and then it is my turn. I watch as Caesar reads out my score,

"Seven," they all applaud me on my high score and especially Seeder who looks at me as if to say I knew you could do it. But there is not long to celebrate our scores for tonight we have the interviews so we have to be prepared and tutored by Leto and the rest of the prep team. We are taken down to be washed and dressed for the interviews and they give me a hot bath with lots of bubbles which is simply heaven and then show me what I shall be wearing tonight, I am quite taken back be the wispy green dress with golden wings on the back because it appears to me as something out of a story. It looks like the dress of the Willow fairy that I used to describe to her, I used to describe that to Willow. My stylist, once I am in the dress attaches the wings and asks me how it feels, but before I can reply he says,

"So you see Rue, these wings can actually fly when you press the button on the back so that you can enter your interview flying like a fairy,"

"Oh ok, shall I try it now?" I ask and reach for the button,

"No don't be silly girl, you need to report to Leto for practise. Now off you go,"

"He ushers me out of the room and I enter the next where Leto is seated at the far corner in a tangerine orange dress, she turns to me and her face crumples like she is crying,

"Oh Rue, you look like a little fairy,"

**Please review and can you tell me some names of Capitol people please?**

**Rueflower7 xx**


End file.
